The Secret Box
by bloodyamore
Summary: Matt's got a secret box that Near need's for a fangirl myth he wants to test. And the victim, why Mello of course! Dare to see the outcome?


_Author's Note: Ze title says it all. No idea why I have the urge to write now that schools back. Thought I'd want to write less!_

_Warning: Its __**weird!**__ Also, Near is probably OOC. Or at least a mystery._

* * *

**_:The Secret Box:_**

It was all a matter of timing. The albino would have to do it when Matt was least expecting it. Then the gamer would be too confused to say no.

Yes… timing was everything.

Near was leaning against a bookshelf in the library, watching Matt sitting at a table, playing his DS when he should be reading. Near standing around was odd in itself, so there was no doubt one would suspect he might be about to do something else out of the ordinary. That was why the small boy was waiting before he made his next move. If he made it too soon, it might be expected. He supposed he'd just have to wait.

xX--Xx

Near blinked, opening his eyes, he'd fallen asleep! Go figure. This was why he didn't stand often, it made him tired. And he had been standing for hours… Near looked around the library. "Damn." He pulled himself up from the floor and followed hastily after the mess of red hair leaving the room. _'So much for not making him suspicious.' _Near thought as he followed Matt down the hall.

And, surely enough, Matt noticed he was being followed. He didn't do anything though, just kept walking until he made it to his room. He opened his door and walked inside, leaving the doorway open for access.

The redhead sat on his bed as Near came in after him. "What do you want?" Matt asked, getting straight to the point. No doubt he was expecting something strange.

The pale boy let out a soft sigh. Then twirling his hair, he spoke. "Matt, I was wondering if I might borrow something from your closet."

Matt blinked, "Sure." He got up, going over to his closet and opening it, grinning. "So, what's the occasion? Are you going out and need a pair of clothes that aren't pjs? Or… are you going on a date?" Matt wriggled his eyebrows, looking through for something of his relatively formal.

Near shook his head. "No." He scrambled his way through the messy bedroom and next to Matt, reaching into the closet and pulling out a box that was hidden beneath clothes." I already know what I'd like to borrow."

Matt sweatdroped. "W-what are you doing?" Near couldn't touch that! That was _his _box. And… no one was supposed to know what was inside it.

Near began to open that box.

The gamer jumped for the box, pressing the top flaps down, closing the thing. "I didn't say you could open the fucking box!" He shouted, panic threaded through his voice as he held the box closed tightly.

Near looked at him. "Calm down." Near sounded the same as usual, and that empty tone made Matt loosen up just a little. " I already know what's in it." At this the redhead tensed again, keeping a firm grip on the flaps.

"H-how do… how do you know?!"

" I saw you trying on one of them a few months ago. When you left the room I… investigated. It's not like I plan to tell anyone." Near tried to pry the gamers' hands away from the box. "That is, unless I am unable to borrow what I need." The albino glared at Matt through snowy bangs.

Matt let go, allowing the little genius to pry open the box. As soon as it opened the contents were dumped onto the ground and Near began picking through it, trying to find what he needed.

The redhead stared in horror. They, they were all on the floor. "…" _Shit! What if Mello sees them!'_

Matt stood up, tapping his foot nervously, going over and locking the door. "Just hurry up Near."

And indeed he did. Within the minute he'd found what he was looking for. He stood up, smiling now that he finally had it. "Do you think your size will fit me?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know! Just carry it out in…" he looked around, finding an empty backpack, "this. And don't let anyone see it."

"But I'll be wearing it later. Therefore people _will_ see it."

Matt's eyes bugged out. He managed to shake off the reaction after a moment. "Well… _that's weird Near_, don't let anyone know you got it from me."

Near put the clothing in the backpack, zipping it up and shrugging it onto his shoulders. "I'm not the one who owns these things. And don't worry, I will mention to no one where I got it."

"Good."

Near left.

Matt began putting the clothes back in his box, then shoved the thing into his closet, glad it was over.

For him anyway.

xX--Xx

It had been an hour since Near had left Matt's room, not that Mello was aware he'd visited, he'd been in the living room. Currently the chocoholic was sitting on the couch, nibbling on a chocolate bar as he watched some comedian on TV.

Near stood outside the doorway, just out of view. He was waiting for the comercials to come on. And as soon as they did, Mello dropped his chocolate.

Near stood in front of him, face painted in pink make-up, wearing a white dress that was short and faintly resembled a french maid outfit.

The blonde's eye twitched.

"Hello," Near said in his flat tone, as if nothing was out of the ordinary, then sat on Mello's lap.

Silence. Mello's mouth was agape, and his chest was rising and falling quicker than usual.

Near stared him in the eye for a minute or two before frowning.

Finally Mello spoke,"What the fuck?"

Near ignored his outburst, simply climbing off of his rival. "Hmph. They lied."

Mello blinked, "…who lied?"

Near looked up at him, frown still firmly in place. " Linda and her friends. They said that if you dress like this infront of a boy they will have a nosebleed." The albino poked Mello's nose. "But your nose didn't bleed."

Mello stared.

* * *

_xX--Xx (Extra)_

:One week later:

Mello flung open the closet, late for his morning classes. Matt and Mello's alarm hadn't gone off today, and they'd woke up late. Speaking of the gamer, he was still laying in bed, completely content with missing the first few hours of school. This was one of the many reasons he was number three.

Mello hissed upon seeing that all his leather clothes were gone, probably in the laundry room for washing. He was about to grab a regular pair of clothes when he saw the glint of leather at the bottom of the closet.

Matt got up to go brush his teeth as Mello leaned down to grab what he thought was a pair of his pants.

_xX--Xx_

Matt came back to find the blonde fuming, glaring at him while holding what looked like a very skimpy leather dress. "What the fuck Matt?!" Mello shook the dress for emphasis.

Matt winced, quickly recovering, he began to back out of the room. "I don't know why that's in here…"

Mello grabbed him by the shirt before he could escape. "Bullshit Matt. Why do we have a dress in my size in the closet?"

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
